


Like a Bad Tabloid Headline

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Defense Lawyer!Sam, Domestic Fluff (kind of), M/M, Secert Lovers, Tabloid Writer!Lucifer, lawyer AU, prosecutor!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael Milton and Sam Winchester are legendary rivals in the courtroom, the best in their fields, so to speak. So it's only natural that they loathe each other.I'm sorry, did I say loathe?I meant love.





	Like a Bad Tabloid Headline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintershieldmaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershieldmaiden/gifts).



> SO I decided for the next ten days, one of my friends is going to be getting a fic for Christmas, since I am a poor ass bitch who can’t afford to ship things all over the freakin’ world, so I present to you this fic for @samwise-the-true-hero. Enjoy, sweetheart <3
> 
> Merry fucking Christmas xD

“Good morning, your Honor, I am Michael Milton, counsel for the prosecution.” 

Julian Richings nodded, looking at the other lawyer who seemed to be giving Michael Milton a disdainful glance. He’s not entirely sure why- sure, Michael could be an aloof asshole, but there was definite vehemence in the eyes of the defense lawyer. “Defense?” 

The younger man stood up and gave a polite smile to the judge. “Good morning, your Honor. Sam Winchester, counsel for the defense.” 

Everything clicked into place and he sighed internally. 

Michael Milton and Sam Winchester’s courtroom rivalries were legendary. Before Sam Winchester came onto the scene, Michael Milton had the highest rate of convictions out of any assistant DA that the DA’s office had, and was well on his way to becoming the DA when the DA retired. Nine out of ten trials ended with a victory for the prosecution. 

When Sam Winchester came onto the scene, those numbers plummeted. Sam Winchester was a gifted defense lawyer, who never bent the rules for his clients but definitely had that zealous advocacy that is so highly prized amongst lawyers, no matter what side of the fence one fought on. He often worked as a public defender, and the men and women Sam Winchester defended would often walk out free, whereas previously they’d be behind bars. 

It was always entertaining whenever Michael and Sam went head to head in court. It was like they studied each other and knew when one was asking a question that would lead a witness, but was so subtle even Julian would miss it, or slip in a question that would seem relevant, but actually wasn’t. They both knew each other, almost as if they were lovers, but worse. Because their goals were to secure a win for their side. 

Julian’s seen Michael and Sam separately, with them not going head to head, and they didn’t seem to put in nearly as much effort as they did when they were in the same room together. 

Oh this morning was going to be interesting. 

Michael’s upper lip curled into a sneer as he sat down behind the table, obviously gathering his notes for his opening statement. Standing up, he smoothed out the slate grey suit he was wearing, and walked around to the jury. “Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, today we are going to be discussing a travesty that has partaken in our community, and by the end of the proceedings, I hope that the proper justice can be served. The defendant-” 

 

Sam Winchester sighed. It had been a long, tedious day in the courtroom, constantly having to one up Michael and in the end, all that hardwork had paid off. His client was cleared of all charges, and could go home to his family. 

“Thank you so much, Mr. Winchester,” the man said, shaking his hand. “You’ve saved my life.” 

Sam smiled and shook his hand back. “It was a pleasure working with you,” he said as he lead the man out. “Go home to your wife and children, sir. And try not to venture into that part of town again, alright?” 

“Of course not, Mr. Winchester. The city is lucky to have a public defender like you.” The man tipped his hat and walked out of the courthouse in a bounce in his step.

Sam sighed and shifted his briefcase in his hand, checking his phone. Smirking at the text he saw, he sent one back and started heading out. 

“Was he actually guilty?” 

Sam turned and stiffened as he saw Michael Milton walking towards him. “Of course not, Mr. Milton,” he said. “It was definitely a case of wrong place, wrong time. Strong evidence against him, but at the end of the day, all circumstantial.” He gave a thin lipped smile. “You played well today.” 

Michael huffed. “You’re lowering my averages, Winchester,” he grunted. 

“You’re still probably going to get the DA position once Shurely retires, I don’t understand why you’re worried about that. I just get to be worried when you do become the DA.” Sam rolled his eyes as he fell in step besides Michael. 

“If you think so,” Michael sniffed. 

Sam just rolled his eyes again and opened the door. “I’ll be seeing you in court again, soon,” he said, holding it open for Michael. 

Michael nodded. “So I will, Winchester.” And with that, he marched down the steps of the courtroom and off into the street. 

Sam huffed a laugh and walked down the steps himself, turning the opposite direction of Michael and heading back to his apartment. He needed to cook a dinner for him and his boyfriend- it was his turn to do so.

 

The doorbell rang at precisely 7 PM, just as Sam was finishing tossing the salad. The spaghetti was finished and in a serving bowl on the small dining room table, two glasses of pinot noir sitting next to two pristine plates. Bones, Sam’s golden retriever, barked happily at the door. 

“Door’s unlocked!” he called to his boyfriend as he set the salad down and pulled the garlic bread out of the oven. 

“It smells delicious in here,” Michael’s voice carried in, and Sam smiled as he slid the oven mitts off of his hands. He was still wearing his suit from court, he had just discarded the chocolate brown jacket and the forest green tie and rolled up the cream sleeves of his button down. 

Sam turned and walked over to Michael, who had changed into jeans and a simple dark green button down and kissed him softly. “I’m glad that you think so,” he murmured lowly. 

Michael sighed into the kiss, one hand running through Bones’ soft fur. “You did very nicely in court today,” he hummed. 

“Still afraid you’re not going to get the DA position?” Sam teased, pecking his lips again. 

“Heavens no, I know I have that in the bag,” Michael chuckled softly. “I just have to complain about it while we’re out in public. Can you imagine what would happen if it came out that the two of us were dating?” 

Sam laughed softly. “I would imagine that they’d play this off like ‘Lovers Quarrel in Court All a Facade’ or some cheesy headline like that,” he teased. 

“Milton and Winchester- Hate Sex Galore,” Michael hummed. 

Sam laughed and pulled Michael in closer. “You wore the grey suit today,” he murmured. 

“I did. I know you like it when I do. Nice touch on the glare when I presented myself to Judge Richings, by the way.” Michael ran his hands down Sam’s back, slowly untucking it.

“You wore that suit as a blatant attempt to distract me from advocating for my client.” Sam’s voice was playful in its accusation, and he subtly ground against the older man.

“I’d never!” Michael faked offense, his hands finding the skin of Sam’s back and tracing patterns. 

“Mmm, that’s not perjury I’m hearing, is it?” Sam melted into Michael’s hold, running his fingers through his hair.

“I wasn’t aware that I was under oath.” Michael was smirking now, jade eyes playful.  

“Then just admit you were just attempting to distract me from being a zealous advocate for my client and doing my due diligence.” Sam leaned in for another kiss, one that Michael evaded by kissing the hollow of his younger boyfriend’s throat. 

“I don’t have puppy dog eyes, I have to disarm my opposition somehow. Sadly, it didn’t seem to do the trick.” Michael gave a non committal shrug. 

“Sounds like a serious crime you’ve committed.” Sam was on the verge of laughing. Bones barked and wagged his tail, happy to see the two humans happy. 

“Innocent until proven guilty,” Michael reminded him with a laugh. 

“I think I’ve got plenty of evidence to prove you of your guilt. Sounds like we’ll have to settle for a plea deal,” Sam purred, kissing Michael again and sighing at the flavor of coffee and mint assaulting his senses. 

“But I’m innocent, I swear,” Michael batted his full lashes. 

“So you say.” Sam smirked. 

“Can we eat dinner now?” Michael asked. “I’m hungry, and this food smells divine.” 

Sam laughed and withdrew from his boyfriend’s embrace. “Of course. Let’s eat, before the food gets too cold.” 

Michael smiled and kneeled down to run his fingers through the golden fur of Bones for a few moments before sitting down at the table. 

“Nope, go wash your hands,” Sam laughed, plating the garlic bread and setting it on the table. 

“I don’t mind eating dog fur,” Michael joked. “The Lord knows I’ve eaten enough of it with Lucifer’s pup.” 

“Isn’t Ramsey a pitbull?” Sam asked. 

“Rottweiler. Honestly, I don’t understand how he deals with it,” Michael said, walking to the sink and washing his hands, casting a sly look at the way Sam’s ass was put on display as he leaned over to make sure that the tongs were in the salad bowl. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Sam said absently, straightening. The suit pants clung to his ass still. 

“Do what?” Michael asked innocently, drying his hands on the kitchen towel hanging off the handle of the oven. 

“Smack my ass while I was making sure about the salad tongs,” Sam hummed, walking over and pecking Michael’s cheek. “There’ll be plenty of time to smack my ass later.” 

“Maybe if you’d wear jeans, or something, it would be less tempting,” Michael teased. “I almost would prefer you naked. Or wearing just an apron.” 

Sam laughed and shared another kiss. “Eat, you fiend.” 

“Oh, so  _ I’m  _ the fiend?” Michael laughed as he walked around to his seat and starting to help himself to the spaghetti. 

Sam laughed warmly with him, taking a sip of wine before helping himself to the salad. “Always, Michael.” 

Michael shook his head in amusement. 

They weren’t aware of the blond man with the pitbull outside of Sam’s apartment, discreetly taking pictures and smirking to himself. 

“You know, Ramsey, Mikey may not speak to me after this,” he told the dog, who just yawned and rested her head on her master’s lap, “but I know he’d prefer the boyfriend over being DA. He said so the last time he was over, didn’t he?” 

Ramsey nosed into the man’s pockets, whining. The man laughed and patted her head. 

“Hey, I didn’t say you could have treats, did I?” he teased. “Not good, Ramsey.” 

He looked back up to the third floor window that was Sam Winchester’s apartment. Dinner had apparently finished, and Michael was starting to draw the curtains shut, but Sam was behind him, murmuring something. Michael laughed and turned to Sam. The man sighed as he watched them kiss. His fingers itched to take a photo of them, but it was too private of a moment, the way his older brother cupped the younger man’s face as though he was precious and some things weren’t meant to be photographed. 

Lucifer Milton checked his watch and stood up, grabbing the cane and Ramsey’s leash. “Come on, Ramsey,” he murmured, “Let’s go get Chinese and binge The Tomorrow People while I see if I got any good shots of our duo.” 

Ramsey barked happily, tail wagging. 

 

Up in the apartment, Michael was tugging his younger boyfriend to the bedroom, both of them looking years younger as they stopped every couple feet to kiss and grope, sometimes pulling at clothes to reveal new skin. Bones stayed in the living room, recognizing that his humans wanted to be left alone and laid down in his bed near the front door, intent on guarding them throughout the night. 

They finally made it to the bedroom, kissing and laughing as the door was closed and Sam finally got Michael’s shirt off of him, throwing it to the ground. 

“Time for a little cross examination, wouldn’t you say?” he breathed, kissing down Michael’s neck. 

Michael laughed, tilting his head back and smiling. “Have you ever thought that this entire relationship sounds like a bad tabloid headline?” 

“Don’t let Lucifer find out about me, then,” Sam teased. “Otherwise it’d be  _ in  _ the tabloids.” 

Michael laughed. “Less talking about my brother,” he breathed, “More of your mouth on me.” 

“Bossy,” Sam teased as he began to suck a mark into Michael’s neck. 

“You love it,” Michael groaned. 

Sam smiled against the skin. “Not as much as I love you.” 

Michael sighed happily and tugged on Sam’s hair. “I love you too. Now, less talking, more fucking.” 

Sam couldn’t help but laugh even louder at that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
